1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method, system and apparatus for providing the electronic transfer of information between pipe couplings and a sensor to permit the evaluation of characteristics, location and/or environment of a string of pipe connected together by the couplings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for deploying a data resource in the form of electronically accessible information into the central area within a threaded pipe coupling intermediate the opposed ends of pipe threaded into the ends of the coupling.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cdata resourcexe2x80x9d is intended to include a device or composition of matter or an electrical state of a device or composition of matter or the organization or presentation of electronically transmittable data.
2. Brief Description of the Setting of the Invention
Pipe of different sizes and types is required to drill and complete oil and gas wells. The pipe is made in a large variety of metallurgies and end connection designs. When used in drilling or constructing a well, the correct size pipe with the correct metallurgy and appropriate end connection must be employed at each of several different phases of the construction and completion of the well. During construction of the well, it may be necessary to acquire or confirm information about the well pipe. After the well is constructed, it is often necessary to secure information about the pipe or to determine the location of a subsurface tool or instrument relative to a specific part of the string of well pipe. For example, in this latter regard, it may be necessary to know how far an instrument or tool, or the end of a smaller pipe string has traveled down through a string of well pipe. The instrument or tool may be used, for example, to trigger a perforating gun at a desired subsurface location.
Pipe is customarily marked on its outer surfaces with visual information about the metallurgy and size of the pipe. External markings may also provide information about the type of end connector on the pipe. Even when external markings are present however, pipe used in well construction is usually manually reexamined and remeasured in the field before being put into use to ensure that the correct pipe in the correct amount is being used. Field measurements are typically performed using a measuring tape, gages and other length or dimensional measuring devices. These manual inspections or measurements of pipe in the field are time consuming, tedious and highly subject error.
A common method for placing an instrument or tool at a precise subsurface location within a sting of well pipe is to lower the device into the well at the end of a wireline while measuring the amount of wireline dispensed. When a given length of the wireline has been dispensed, the device is presumed to be at the subsurface location corresponding to the measured length of dispensed line.
When the position of a subsurface device is determined by measuring the amount of line that has been deployed to suspend the device in the well, variables such as well temperature and the associated line stretch must be calculated to correct the reading at the well surface. In wells that are deep, for example 15,000 feet or more, the line stretch may be substantial, causing the measurement to be mistaken by an unacceptable amount. The line measurement technique is also susceptible to human error in reading and calibration of the measuring instrument.
Another technique used to determine the location of a device within a well is to use an instrument that detects the passage of pipe connections as the device is lowered through the string of pipe. If each section of pipe is substantially the same length, the approximate depth of the device can be determined by multiplying the length of the pipe section by the number of connections traversed. The equipment required to implement this technique is relatively expensive and the accuracy can vary when the pipe sections are not of the same depth or the makeup into the coupling varies from connection to connection.
It has also been suggested to position a carrier having a data resource within a protected central grooved area of a coupling between two pin ends. The data resource is employed for communicating with an interrogating instrument lowered into the pipe string containing the coupling. The specific form of the carrier holding the data resource in this earlier design is subject to damage from engagement with the pipe ends during the coupling and pipe makeup process.
There are various other techniques available to more precisely locate a subsurface device but these techniques can also be expensive and time consuming to employ.
A primary object of the present invention is to deploy a data resource within a protected area of a threaded coupling in a novel manner that protects the data resource and permits it to communicate with an instrument temporarily positioned within the coupling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel containment ring for deploying a data resource within a threaded coupling wherein the ring is equipped with a crushable structure that accommodates limited deformation of the ring by the ends of the pipe connecting into the coupling. A related object of the present invention is to provide a crushable structure in a containment ring that does not deform into the central opening through the pipe-to-coupling connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data resource that is cemented or otherwise securely anchored in the space intermediate the ends of two pipe sections threadably engaged to a coupling.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a data resource within a threaded pipe coupling whereby the data resource is protected from mechanical damage from engagement with the end of a pipe threadably engaged within the coupling.
It is also an object of the present invention to mount a data resource within a threaded pipe coupling whereby the rotating advance of a threaded pipe being properly threaded into the coupling cannot damage or displace the data resource.
A general object of the present invention is to deploy a data resource within a pipe coupling whereby, the resource is protected from distortion or mechanical damage caused by the advancement of the pipe ends to their maximum permitted penetration tolerance within the coupling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for a data resource that will contact the ends of the pipe in a coupling to stabilize the carrier and resist its displacement by flow of fluids through the pipe while simultaneously protecting the data resource from over-penetration of the pipe ends into the coupling.
A preferred form of the data resource of the present invention is that of an annular containment ring having threads along its outer circumferential surface that are adapted to engage with the internal threads formed in a coupling. Deformable fingers extend axially away from the ends of the ring toward the associated coupling face. The ring is positioned within the coupling by engaging the ring threads with the coupling threads and rotating the ring until it is centralized at the midpoint of the coupling. The total axial length of the ring, including the extended fingers, is equal to the optimum desired end spacing between the end faces of the threaded pipe ends or xe2x80x9cpins,xe2x80x9d engaged in the coupling. Penetration of a pin deeper than its optimal depth deforms the fingers without displacing or damaging the ring or the data resource associated with the ring.
The containment ring carries a microchip or other communication device within a protective receptacle formed in the ring body, or if desired, the communication device may comprise the ring itself The data resource associated with the ring may, for example, be a passive electronic circuit, a magnetically imprinted medium or other communicating device. If desired, the communicating component or xe2x80x9cmodulexe2x80x9d may be an independently powered component. The data resource may transmit data pursuant to its own internal control and/or may transmit only in response to interrogation from a remote instrument. The energy for transmitting the data from the data resource to the inquiring instrument may be supplied by the inquiring instrument and/or may be a part of the data module. If desired, the data in the data resource and/or the operation of the data resource may be altered by separate instrument.
A modified form of the data resource may be provided by cementing and/or otherwise rigidly securing the module acting as the data resource directly to the central area of the coupling.
The foregoing objects, features and advantages of the present invention, as well as others, will be more readily apparent and appreciated from the following drawings, specification and claims.